I'll Find My Peace With My Only Love
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: A one shot for DivaliciousDooL. Randy gave up everything he wanted to do the right thing, only everything he thought was right was wrong. Can he fix everything that is broken.


_**This one shot is for DivaliciousDooL. I hope you like it!**_

"Are you sure about this son?" Bob Orton asked his son.

"Dad do you really think that I would've filled for divorce if Sam didn't cheat on me and that little girl I raised since she was born wasn't mine?" Randy exclaimed getting pissed off the more he thought about it. He let the best thing in his life go to marry Sam the day she came to him and said the words I'm pregnant with your child. Randy knew he had to man up. He broke off his engagement with Em to be with Sam and be there for his daughter. Randy came home early catching every flight he could so he could be there when Alana woke up. What he didn't expect was for his wife to be in bed with some other guy. That night changed everything. Not only did he learn about his wife's infidelity but he learned that he didn't father Alana. Sam couldn't hurt her daughter and let Randy be apart of her life. They both tried to explain it all to her but she just didn't understand. Randy mentally shook the thoughts from his head. "It's done dad." Randy told his father getting up making the wooden chair he was sitting in tip over backwards.

"Me and your mom only want you to be happy Randy."

"That's what I'm trying to do. Look pops I gotta go catch the plane. I can't afford to miss it." Randy hugged his father as they both said their good byes.

A few short hours later Randy arrived in New York City on a chilly night. It was Sunday night and he just wanted to relax with his best friend.

John sighed as he found out who the Monday night Raw's special guest was. He was thrilled to see Em again but he knew that it was up to him to tell Randy that his ex would be running all over backstage Raw. John headed down to the hotel bar and spotted Randy nursing a beer. John patted Randy on the back sitting down by him.

"What's up Rand?"

"Just thinking about Sam. I gave everything up for her so I could be with my daughter and do the right thing once in my life. It bites me in the ass. How is that fair?"

"Randy what's been broken can be fixed. What ever you want fix it. It'll take time but if it's what you want at the end of the day then fix it. Everything will be worth it."

"I wouldn't even know where to begin. I don't know what part I want fixed." John sighed ordering his own beer.

"Randy I think I should tell you something." Randy looked at his friend with a puzzled look. He didn't know what John could possible have to tell him. "I found out who the special guest is tomorrow night for Raw."

"Why does that concern me? I'm on Smackdown now."

"But you're needed at Raw tomorrow night. Does the name Em ring a bell in that thick skull of yours?" John asked tipping his beer back. Randy's face paled. "Dude you alright?" John asked worried about his friend.

"Uh yea. I just need to be alone right now." Randy said getting up and dropping a 5 dollar bill on the bar to cover his beer. Randy headed out the door. The brisk air hitting him. The last place he wanted to be was alone with his thoughts. He couldn't be around people right now. He wanted to hide away until he knew what he wanted. The fact of the matter was he was still in love with Em, but after the way he hurt her to be with Sam he didn't think that Em would easily forgive him. After an hour or so of him wonder the streets of New York Randy headed back to the hotel to get some rest. He would come up with a game plan in the morning.

Randy spent most the night tossing and turning. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the mascara filled tear streaks on Em's beautiful face. The sparkle in her crystal blue eyes faded away. Randy hated himself even more for letting her go.

"Snap out of it Randy. She forgot about you and met someone else that did what you should've done. Held onto her. This is your punishment for hurting her." Randy told himself as he looked in the mirror that was hanging in his locker room.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Raw's special guest 3 time former Women's Champion Em." Josh announced. The crowd was full of cheers as International Love by Pitbull and Chris Brown played. Randy quickly found the closest monitor he could. He watched as Em walked down the ramp in a white knee length dress with cut outs on the sides. Her beautiful deep red hair pulled back. He could faintly see the music note behind her right ear. She looked amazing as ever.

"It's good to be back here." Randy smiled. Even her voice sounded so angelic like. What ever his game plan was he forgot it. Raw went by in a haze for Randy. He saw her a few times talking to Cena, Triple H, mostly everyone was talking to her. But Randy couldn't find the courage to walk up to Em.

Raw was closing in on the last few minutes of the show. Randy quickly threw his stuff in his bag. He wanted to escape the night with out seeing Em. He didn't want to hear about her new life. Randy walked out of his locker room not paying attention when he bumped into someone. Randy turned his head and it seemed like it was in slow motion as he reached out and caught the red head beauty from falling. She smiled up at the man that had a hold of her. Their lips inching closer, their bodies pressing against each other. They didn't need to say a single world. Everything they had to say was in the intense kiss they shared.

How they managed to get to the hotel in one piece was beyond them. They made it to Randy's room. The second the door clicked shut clothes was tossed to the side. Randy hovered over Em's body. His tongue tracing over the dove on her left hip with a rose in it's beak.

"I'll find my peace with my only love." Randy repeated the words that were below the dove. Randy gently bit the tattoo smirking when he heard the soft moan come from the sexy women under him. Randy wasted no time in slipping inside of her. He started off slowly working his pace to fast and hard. Their bodies coming together as one. Em let a loud moan out, her nails digging into the muscled flesh on Randy's back. As Randy sent her over the edge. With Em's body tightening around him he couldn't control himself as he came undone exploding inside her. Randy kissed her soft velvety lips never wanting the night to end.

"Have you found the peace with your only love?" Randy questioned his thumb gliding over the words. Em let a sigh escape.

"That depends on what tonight is. Is it just a one night stand? Or are you coming back to me?" Em asked her gaze leaving the blue eyes of the man she loved, the man she never got over.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you Em. I spent to much time with the wrong person when you were all I needed. I'm sorry for hurting you. I wish I could take it back, but I can't. Forgive me?" Em placed a kiss to Randy's lips.

"You've already been forgiven Randy. I just want to be with you. It's were we belong."

"I love you Em."

"I love you Randy. Don't mess it up this time."

"I belong with you Em. I could never mess it up again." Randy pulled her closer. "I learned my mistake the first time." She rested her head against Randy's sweaty chest as she listened to his racing heart beat. They both laid their in silence, smiles on there faces. After everything they had been through they both were able to fix the pieces that needed to be fixed and got what they wanted.


End file.
